Acting
by Amazon Star
Summary: When Narcissa was nine years old she discovered her hidden talent: acting. Inspired by challenge 67 on the Dark Lord's Most Faithful Forum.


Inspired by challenge 67 on the Dark Lord's Most Faithful Forum. Challenge prompt: For this challenge you are to write about a hidden talent. You may choose any character and any hobby but the catch is that this absolutely may _not_ be a crack fic. There should be an in depth exploration of how the character discovered/came by said talent, how they feel about it, and why they did/didn't pursue it.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was a controversial figure. Many saw her as a victim, but others considered her to be her husband's partner in crime. The truth was that only a few people truly knew her.

When Narcissa was nine years old she discovered her hidden talent: acting. Narcissa, in a moment of anger, broke her mother's precious vase by using magic for the first time. She was afraid of her punishment, but when her mother called, she acted innocent.

_"Cissy, come here!"_

_"Yes, mother,"_ she said with a tone that suggested that she was eager to help her mother.

_"Cissy, do you know who broke my favorite vase? The one my mother gave me as a present."_

_"No, mother. Your favorite vase is broken? That's terrible! Who could do such a thing?"_ Narcissa managed to act surprised and shocked.

_"That's what I want to find out. If you know who did it, don't hesitate to tell me!"_

_"Mother, I really don't know!"_ replied Narcissa.

_"Who was it? Andromeda or Bellatrix?"_ her mother asked.

_"I think it was Bellatrix. Please don't punish her too badly,_" Narcissa begged.

_"I won't, but she must learn how to act like a lady! She is thirteen years old, after all" _her mother complained.

Bellatrix was not glad about her punishment, but she didn't say that she was innocent. Later that day, Bellatrix confronted Narcissa.

_"Congratulations, my dear sister! Today you performed magic for the first time. Quite impressive, if you ask me. You really managed to fool our mother_" Bellatrix smirked as she spoke.

_"Bella, I don't know what you mean_!" argued Narcissa.

_"Stop lying to me, Cissy! Don't try to fool me! I know you better than you know yourself"_ ordered Bellatrix.

_"How did you know it was me?"_ Narcissa's shoulders dropped, just slightly, but it was clear she'd been defeated in her attempt to keep her secret from Bellatrix.

_"Andy is a very bad liar, she would have confessed immediately after she'd broken it. How did you feel when you broke that horrible vase?"_

_"It was amazing! I was so angry because mother wasn't paying attention to me, so I wanted to punish her. I saw her favorite vase and I wanted to break it. When I saw the shards I felt so powerful!"_

_"I am proud of you, Cissy! I like how you managed to fool mother. You are a good actress! You should use this talent very carefully! If people think you are innocent, you can do anything you want because nobody will ever suspect you!"_

_"I will use this talent carefully. I know that people underestimate me, so I will use this to my advantage!"Narcissa declared._

After that day, Narcissa used her hidden talent in every aspect of her life. After all, the world's a stage, and Cissy was the main actress!

Around her parents she was always the perfect child. Narcissa Black was"little, innocent Cissy". Only around her sisters was she truly herself.

At Hogwarts she was a good student without even trying. Most of her professors pitied her; "Poor Narcissa," they said, "she will be forced to marry someone for his blood and status!". She looked so vulnerable and fragile, so nobody wanted to see her cry. She was a member of the Slug Club because she was talented and well connected. Narcissa had Slughorn wrapped around her little finger.

_"Professor?" _Narcissa asked, anxious.

_"Yes, Miss Black?"_

_"I'm so sorry but I didn't do my essay about antidotes!"_

_"And what is your excuse, Miss Black?"_ asked Slughorn.

_" I'm so ashamed! My sister, Andromeda, ran away with that Mudblood and I was so upset. I couldn't concentrate on the subject!"_ Narcissa dropped a few tears as she spoke.

_" I'm sorry to hear that the rumours about your sister are true! I understand your pain. Miss Black, I expect to find your essay on my desk next week"_

_"Thank you very much, professor!"_ Narcissa gave a sigh of relief.

With Minerva McGonagall, it was not that easy. McGonagall was a strict professor, and she never accepted excuses.

_"Professor, I really don't understand this spell! I'm trying my best!_ whined Narcissa.

_"Allow me to disagree. I know that you are a skilled witch! Pretending you are bad at Transfiguration won't help you charm Mr. Malfoy. I understand that you wish to become the next Mrs. Malfoy, but that's not an excuse for taking bad marks! Try this spell again,"_ said McGonagall.

_"Yes, Professor!"_

When she was with Lucius, Narcissa always acted naturally. She couldn't stand the idea of Lucius falling in love with one of her roles. With the other girls from school she acted confident. She was vain, but she had good reasons. The other girls respected and envied her. She was the perfect Slytherin girl with the perfect prefect boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy.

When Narcissa was at parties or social gatherings, she acted like a proper young lady. She was always polite and composed. When she was in the middle of Mudbloods or blood traitors, she displayed a snobbish, cold attitude towards them. When she became a mother, she played the role of a proper pureblood wife and mother.

This hidden talent helped her when she lied to the Dark Lord. With that talent she managed to save her husband and her son.

A/N:Smile Life Away, thank you very much for your help!


End file.
